Lakitu
|location = Flower Fields/Glitz Pit/Pit of 100 Trials/The Dotwood Tree/Overthere Stair/Whammino Mountain |hp = 5 (12 in Paper Mario) |ap = 2 |df = 0 |wn = N/A |wp = N/A |card = 026|tattle = That's a Lakitu. It's a member of the Koopa clan that rides on clouds. Max HP is 5, Attack is 2, and Defense is 0. It attacks by throwing Spiny Eggs. If you stomp on it when it's holding up a Spiny Egg, you'll take damage, so DON'T do it! Spiny Eggs slowly hatch into Spinies, so beat the Lakitu before fighting the Spinies. Aw, this book doesn't answer my real question: where does it keep all those Spiny Eggs?}} Lakitus are mere Koopa species that ride on clouds with a smile on it. They attack by throwing spiny eggs at Mario (like they do in most of his games). This move can be known as Spiny Flip. Sometimes they will call for reinforcements by throwing a spiny egg to the ground. This will then hatch into becoming an enemy known as a Spiny. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, they are given with a new ability to hold their spiny eggs in place over their heads as defense, in which preventing the player from landing a jump ability against them. History Paper Mario Lakitus play their roles by showing loyalty to the Koopa Troop like always. In the game, they are enemies that appear no where else other than the Flower Fields. They serve under a leader named Huff N. Puff, who is of the Puff species and has his own plan besides guarding the Star Spirit, on conquering the Flower Fields by covering their skies entirely with the Puff Puff Machine. Some are even given with speaking dialogs as they appear. Lakilester, a Lakitu who was also working with the other Lakitus, betrays against them and sides with Mario. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Lakitus don't serve much of purpose in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Generic Lakitus can be found in Glitzville. One even became fighter there as well as he appears as part of a group called the Spike Storm. Some Lakitus also appear with new unique designs as npcs found in Rogueport (Laki for an example). This game also introduces a new type of Lakitu that appears with an angry smile (along with his cloud), darker skin, and a red shell. This is known as the Dark Lakitu. Super Paper Mario Lakitus appear again as enemies in Super Paper Mario. They rarely appear in the game, only being found on top of the The Dotwood Tree and in They can be found as enemies in areas such as The Dotwood Tree and the Overthere Stair. They attack by throwing Spinies down onto Mario. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Lakitus reappear once again in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. They only appear in one level; Whammino Mountain. They cannot be fought, and only serves the purpose of spawing Spinies. Paper Mario: Color Splash Lakitus do not appear as enemies in this game, but one is briefly mentions by Luigi, while he is driving his kart. He says that "Lakitu's not here to save us," which is a reference to Lakitu's role in the Mario Kart series, as he pulling fallen drivers back to the track. Notable Lakitus *Flight (Enemy. Lakilester's unseen "Friend" whom he betrays.) *Lakilester (Ally. A traitor to the Koopa Troop.) *Lakilulu (Ally npc. Lakilester's girlfriend.) *Laki (Ally npc. An 18 year lakitu who loves trains.) Trivia *Mario is able to talk with an enemy Lakitu when he and his Partners raid them before destroying their Puff Puff Machine. *Lakitus are one of the few enemies that retain their original design in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Category:Enemies Category:Flower Fields Category:Flying Enemies Category:Glitz Pit Fighters Category:Lakitus Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Enemy Project Category:Dotwood Tree Category:All Paper Mario Game Enemies Category:The Underwhere and the Overthere